


Cursed

by shadow_oblivion



Series: Priest Black Hat AU [2]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Black Hat is still an asshole, Black Hat secretly likes the tail, Getting off via tail oops, Hinted at Flug’s proficiency with electronics, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Hand Job, M/M, Mind Games, Self-Harm, Slug’s not well liked by other beings because of his split heritage, Suggestive tail handling, White Hat is oblivious to this, genuine on WH’s part, licking that tail, priest Black Hat au, somewhat manipulative on BH’s part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_oblivion/pseuds/shadow_oblivion
Summary: Attempting to remove Flug’s tail doesn’t go as planned due to the nature of the curse, which leaves Black Hat with an upset human.  White Hat isn’t faring much better with the half-human in his care.





	Cursed

**Author's Note:**

> Another one-shot because I am feeling it and I am also an anxious mess, so writing is good to get that out. 
> 
> This one has a little more of White Hat and Slug toward the end of this for future plot purposes.

Black Hat stood impassively by the stand he had bought to speak to the masses from. Or the few Reavers who had decided to show up. Black Hat got the stand in order to make himself look more important to those who entered the building, expecting a church of some kind. 

They received what was advertised, and Black Hat preened himself a little over how well he was doing at being a priest. So far, the demon had at least proven that he could fool some Reavers who didn’t know any better. The Soul Guardians would be harder to convince.

Black Hat tapped his fingers impatiently against the stand as he watched the ragtag group file out of his home. The demon had finally finished his, ah, ‘priestly’ duties for the day and was quite glad to be rid of the Reavers that had come to him. Once the door closed after the last Reaver, Black Hat bared his teeth, delighted with the progress he had made thus far with his pseudo church. The demon hoped to eventually turn it into a cult dedicated to himself, so that Black Hat might have a little more fun.

The demon held still while he waited to be absolutely certain that there were no stragglers before he dropped his act. Black Hat moved away from the stand and moodily let his heavy book, emblazoned with a top hat, drop onto the seat of nearby pew.  

Funnily enough, the heavy tome had nothing written on its many pages. It was merely a prop for the time being, until Black Hat figured out what kind of writing to fill it with. After all, there was a small room that contained 20 similarly empty books in need of being filled. Perhaps the demon would be able to get Flug to assist him with that, as the human had shown himself to be very competent with electronics, including Black Hat’s infuriatingly finicky older computer.

But that could wait for another day.

Stretching out in ways that Reaver and Soul Guardian bodies couldn’t, the demon moved at an easy lope between the four rows of pews to the small entryway that led to the front doors. Black Hat opened one of the doors and looked the makeshift sign over before flashing a smile of satisfaction.  

Black Hat’s plans were finally in motion, even if it would be some time before anything actually happened. What mattered was that the demon’s home was now a makeshift house of worship.

Or the House of the Damned, as White Hat seemed fond to call it the moment he saw the newly remodeled church.

Just to spite the other demon, Black Hat had created a sign outside the building with jagged red letters:

_‘Church of Black Hat’_

Black Hat did so enjoy seeing White Hat visibly cringe over the sight and the next time the white-clad figure showed up, there was a new sign, at least for the next few months:

_‘Damnation Nation’_

Beneath that there were scribbles in neat, precise handwriting, contrasting the jagged words above:

_‘All sinners welcome to confess to Father Black Hat. Forgiveness is within reach, no matter the sin.’_

White Hat’s reaction was priceless. Black Har hadn’t known that demons could faint. The name and message remained as such, much to White Hat’s horror. Apparently the demon in white thought it sounded more like a business and less like a place for weary souls to stop by for rest and forgiveness. 

Black Hat hissed in amusement as he ran a quick eye over the tiny sign tacked on to the bigger one that he had had Flug add on a few days back.

_‘Consultations on request.’_

White Hat was going to lay an egg when he saw that.

Black Hat sniggered at the very thought and couldn’t help but imagine the other demon carting around an egg in a possessive way. Black Hat let out a terrible laugh over the idea of breaking said imaginary egg, killing White Hat’s offspring in the process and getting to witness the devistation that was sure to cross the other demon’s face. Black Hat let out a wistful sigh over the idea of the delectable despair that he could bask in. Really, Black Hat needed to get his amusement somewhere and distressing the goody-two shoes demon, imagined or otherwise, was one that allowed for endless opportunities of entertainment.

Black Hat shook his head as he went about locking the building up until the following day. After all, the demon had something much more important to deal with that evening. Something that had happened early in the morning Black Hat had been unable to address, as he had been needed once the doors had opened for the day.

Now, Black Hat had to face the fact that he had caused Flug unintended agony when the demon had attempted to remove the human’s tail, after Flug had anxioisly asked if it were possible.

Black Hat descended into the basement in search of his human. While Black Hat held Flug’s soul, it only gave him a general idea of where the human was. But the demon knew where he would find him, after what had happened. Black Hat walked down a hall and turned, going another few feet to open the door to the bedroom. The demon slipped inside and closed the door behind him quietly. Or so he thought, when Black Hat caught sight of a tuft of green fur slip beneath the sheets on the bed, to where a lump was curled up in the middle of the bed.

“How does it feel now?” Black Hat questioned as he set his hat aside on a dresser, before he stripped down to only his pants. Taloned feet tapped the floor when he received no answer, so Black Hat crossed the short distance from the door to the bed. With a stretch, Black Hat crawled into the bed, settling over the lump on the bed beneath the sheets as the demon let out a low rumble. “Does it still hurt?”

Flug said nothing.

“Let me take look at it.” Black Hat nuzzled the sheet where Flug’s head was and whispered near his ear. “I did not realize the curse was not only the tail but anything that was done to the tail itself. Can you move your arms and legs, now that you have rested?”

“Yes.” Flug said, after a brief moment of silence. “I can.”

“And it appears that your tail has grown back from the stump.” Black Hat let out an encouraging rumble, this time louder, as soon as he sensed Flug’s body relax beneath him. The demon pressed his cheek to the top of Flug’s head. “Let me take a look at it, to ensure that no lasting damage has been done to your body.”

“A...all right...”

Black Hat backed off to the end of the bed as he waited for Flug to emerge from beneath the sheets. Black Hat was pleased to find that Flug wore only a loose fitting shirt, his bag and googles gone as well. 

“It...there was a sharp pain at the base of the tail.” Flug mumbled, not looking up at Black Hat. “Then there was a burning sensation that caused me to...pass out, I think, after you went back upstairs. When I woke back up, the tail was there like nothing had happened to it.” Flug gave the tail a twitch and winced, though for some reason, there was a faint blush tinging his cheeks. “It’s still very sore.”

“We can rule out trying to remove it by physical means.” Black Hat looked the tail over, reaching out for it only to have Flug move it out of the way.

“Do not tear into it with your claws like that ever again.” Flug said, voice choked up in a mix of both anger and fear. “It felt like you were ripping up my insides through my spine.”

“I will not try to remove it again in that manner.  As I said, a physical means of getting rid of the tail does not appear to work. And you said that it felt like it was attached to nerves throughout your spine?” Black Hat said sliding across the end until he was close to Flug, causing the human to fall backwards on the bed in surprise.

“Yes. Is that...is that normal?” Flug asked breathlessly as the demon pressed closer.  

Black Hat kissed the side of Flug’s neck before giving him a hard bite, enjoying the moan of both pain and pleasure. Black Hat licked the bite mark and then ran a hand along Flug’s bare leg. “Turn over and let me look at your tail.”

Flug gave the demon a wary look but rolled over and onto his side, trying and failing to hold his tail still.

Black Hat caught the end of Flug’s tail in hand and ran his fingers over the tuft of green fur at the end of the tail. It looked the same as it had before Black Hat had forcefully removed it. Flug’s body seemed to tremble more the furtherBlack Hat ran his fingers along the tail, until he reached the base and gave it a little tug, as if to confirm it had grown back.

“Please.” Flug let out a little frightened cry and half curled up on the bed. “Please don’t do that.”

“Let me make it up to you so that you will forgive me for my heavy handed way to try and solve your curse.” Black Hat let the tail slip through his fingers and gripped the tuft. “I cannot very well speak to others of forgiveness if I cannot even receive it myself.”

“I doubt that you even want any forgiveness.” Flug remained half curled up, as if anticipating something to go wrong again.

“Only from you.” Black Hat said as he caressed the green tail tuft. “After all, only you know of my real intentions for this, ah, _church_ , so it is in my best interest and your own that you trust me.”

“...please, make me believe you.” Flug whispered against the sheets.

“Of course.” Black Hat said in a falsely soothing tone. Then, Black Hat lie down on the bed, took the tail firmly in hand, and without ceremony, opened his mouth and put the green tuft inside. Black Hat gave the tail tip a sloppy wet suck as his tongue slid out agaisnt the tail tip in his mouth. With a muffled laugh, the demon flicked his tongue over the sensitive nerves at the end of the tail beneath the fur. It was something that Black Hat had discovered on his first inspection of the tail.

“B...Black Hat...” Flug made a funny sound in the back of his throat and tried to free his tail. “What...what are you...why does it make me...oh god...”

Black Hat let the tail tip slip out of his mouth with a hum, as if he’d realized something. But the demon kept it to himself as he proceeded to give the tail tip rough swipes of his tongue, before Black Hat left the decidedly less fluffy tail tuft alone. With a wicked grin, Black Hat began to messily lick his way along the tail, mussing up the fur and making it stuck out in diffierent directions as he went.

“Oh...oh, please.” Flug curled up on the bed further, hands digging into the sheets as he twitched. Flug’s tail, however, was limp within the demon’s firm grasp. “D...don’t stop.”

Black Hat methodically made his way up the tail, matting the fur with his saliva  until the demon reached the base, where he briefly paused.

Flug whimpered and turned onto his stomach as he none too subtly spread his legs.

“Oh?” Black Hat gave the base of Flug’s tail a lick of a curled tongue to reach all around, at the same time lightly brushing against Flug’s skin where the tail connected to his body. “Do you want something from me, Flug?” Black Hat left the tail alone, leaving the whole thing damp from being licked. “Do you want more attention paid to the rest of your body? Am I forgiven for trying to rid you of your tail earlier today?”

“I...there was nothing to forgive.” Flug managed to utter, once he was able to form words. “I asked you if there was a way to get rid of my tail. It...it would have been easier if I hadn’t been conscious when you attempted to remove the tail though.”

“If I am not in need of forgiveness, then why do you shy away from my touch?” Black Hat asked with a curious tilt of his head.

“I...I...” Flug turned over onto his back and met Black Hat’s eye briefly, before Flug looked away in what appeared to be shame and embarrassment. Even his tail was filled up between his legs now. “Forgive me, father, for I sinned while you spoke to your followers earlier.”

“Really, I was under the impression that you have been sleeping this whole time.” Black Hat commented gleefully. Then, with a quirk of a thin brow, the demon settled over Flug again, arms on either side of Flug’s head. “What was your sin, human?”

“I...I tired to fuck myself with my tail because I couldn’t move my arms at the time.” Flug sounded mortified. “I...heard your voice and, well...”

“I thought I tasted something. You tried to clean yourself when you could move?” Black Hat laughed as Flug looked away. “Come to my confessional. I will listen to you very...intently, about this sin.”

“Yes, father.” Flug couldn’t look Black Hat in the eye, blush stilon his face. It got steadily redder as Black Hat gave his tail a slow, suggestive stroke between their chests.

“I will be waiting for you.” Black Hat rose and walked to the door, still clad only in pants. “Do not commit further sins on the way up to see me.” Black Hat exited the room and closed the door, though he remained outside. The demon wore a wicked grin over the sound of Flug frantically getting himself off. Black Hat knocked on the door, and spoke smoothly.

“You’re such a sinful man, Flug.” The demon crooned. “Come upstairs with me.” Black Hat only had to wait a few minutes before Flug, still bagless, exited the room and offered Black Hat a sheepish look. Black Hat held out his hand and Flug took it, allowing the demon to lead him up the staircase. “Perhaps I should anchor the bedroom in another dimension when my powers are stronger. That way, we could revel in bodily pleasures without feeling as if we are committing sins within this church.”

“It’s a fake church so it shouldn’t...shouldn’t matter where we...we...” Flug fell silent as a tentacle looped around his back as Black Hat led him to the top of the stairs.

“It is a topic that we can discuss at a later date.” Black Hat released Flug’s hand and went into the confessional, glowing green teeth flashing at Flug from within the darkness of the box. “For now, come, and confess your sins to me.”

Flug hesitated for only a moment, before he stepped forward, tail swishing behind him.

Black Hat thought that it wasn’t such a bad thing that Flug had a tail. The man could certainly use it in interesting ways, even if there was still that self-conscious blush across Flug’s once he joined Black Hat in the confessional.

Such a shame that White Hat wasn’t around to receive second hand embarrassment but Black Hat was sure that anyone that passed outside the church that night would have heard them.

The polite but passive-aggressive letter written by White Hat on behalf of some Soul Guardians arrived the very next day. After reading it through, Black Hat made certain to have sex with Flug within hearing distance for the next month, until the letters stopped and White Hat himself showed up in person.

-x-x-x-

“Black Hat, can you not control yourself? The complaints are getting numerous in number.” White Hat protested as Black Hat walked away from him.

Black Hat offered a toothy smile to the other demon before he reached Flug and hoisted the human over his shoulder. Ignoring the splutter from the other demon, Black Hat carried Flug toward the stairs, cackling as White Hat resumed his protests.

“Really, Black Hat, this is highly inappropriate for the position you have chosen to pursue.”

“Tell that to Father Slug once he decides to bend you over the nearest flat surface in that Soul Guardian church, in order to fuck the niceness out of you.”

“Slug is nothing like you, Black Hat. He would never do something like you are doing with Flug. You are taking advantage of his fears of the world around him.”

“Do be sure to stop by and ask for forgiveness when you get down on your knees and beg Slug to have his way with you. That half breed has an amazing amount of patience to put up with you.”

“Do not talk about Slug like that.” White Hat bristled defensively. “He does not think of me as a perspective lover.”

“You know, I believe that Slug would agree with me that someone needs to unclench that ass of yours.” Black Hat gave a sharp, wolfish grin. “Or rather, that slit. Bet no one could push anything in there without-“

“Enough.” The other demon was blushing furiously, pale tentacles appearing out from his back in agitation. “That is enough, Black Hat.”

“Then keep your nonexistent nose out of my business and my decision to have sex with a human.” Black Hat stalked off down the stairs with Flug, leaving White Hat behind, alone with his arms wrapped around himself. 

-x-x-x-

White Hat stood rooted to the spot, his tentacles half around himself as if he could protect himself from Black Hat’s words. White Hat felt dirty over the images that had been conveyed to him, and White Hat shuddered over the idea of touching Slug. Not because he didn’t want to, but because White Hat felt that it wasn’t within his rights to touch the half-human. If Slug continued to show disinterest in the few pathetic advances White Hat had made toward Slug over the last few years, then White Hat knew it was best to keep his distance.

Unlike Black Hat, who had cajoled and claimed the human in his clutches, White Hat would respect Slug’s decision to not accept what the demon had tried to offer him. White Hat knew that he needed to keep his focus on better ways to protect the few humans that were left in the world.

White Hat’s tentacles slid away from the front of his body as he let them fall limp against his back. The white clad demon didn’t bother banishing them just yet, as the weight against his back kept him focused on his new train throught.

The preservation of the human race. A task that was easier said than done.

Slug did great work in the church with the last few humans that had been found im the past two years, and it was clear that those humans had trusted Slug.  

White Hat nearly let out a groan of despair.

Why did he keep thinking about the half-human? Why did White Hat’s thought keep straying to wanting to hold the man tight and let him know that everything was going to be all right. That Slug was doing good in the world and didn’t have to stew in the past?  That he didn’t hand to think that he deserved to remain in prison and wither away.

White Hat stood completely still in the darkened, corrupted church that belonged to Black Hat, not sure how long he remained in one place. Another presence jolted him out of his musings, but White Hat relaxed at the familiar voice that spoke to him, even if the tone was exasperated.

“What in the world are you doing in this place? I thought you disapproved of its very existence?”

Slug.

White Hat remained faced away, not certain he had control of himself just yet. The demon didn’t want to make Slug uncomfortable by sweeping him into his arms and holding him tight.  It was something White Hat often wanted to do when he sensed the resigned, gloomy presence of the half-human.

“Are you checking up on Flug?”

White Hat took a steadying breath before he finally turned around. The demon couldn’t help but start a little because of how close Slug was standing to him. A few steps forward and White Hat would be able to press against Slug. Banishing the thought, White Hat quietly looked Slug over and found the half-human dressed in casual clothing, even if it was an ill-fitting pair of jeans and a baggy sweatshirt.

It was off-putting, as White Hat was far more used to the cassock that Slug wore most days.

White Hat gaze rose and found that Slug’s arms happened to be crossed, and when the demon hesitantly met the other’s eyes, White Hat couldn’t help but stare.

The Soul Guardian half gave Slug the trademark glowing blue eyes of the species, but with the human addition of a pinprick of black pupils that were currently focused on White Hat intently.

The demon took a step back involuntarily before catching himself and standing his ground. The look fixed on him made White Hat wonder if he had done something that had displeased the half-human in his care in some way.

“I wasn’t being allowed into your mansion without you presence.” Slug spoke again, when it was clear that White Hat couldn’t or wouldn’t speak himself. “I went looking for you in your usual haunts, before I came here, in a last ditch effort to find out where you had wandered off to.”

“Why were you not allowed into the mansion?  You live there too.” White Hat frowned over the idea, and couldn’t help but give Slug a sheepish look as the rest of the words sunk in. “I apologize for making you have to come here to seek me out.”

“I’m half human and half soul guardian, and since it has still not gotten through that thick skull of yours, they don’t like that I’m living with you.” Slug looked tired and withdrawn, more so then was usual for the perpetually sarcastic, sometimes rather snide man.  “Some don’t like my human half. Others dislike the idea that a Soul Guardian had sex with a human to have me.”

“It’s not your fault.” White Hat said sincerely.

“They don’t care. All they see is a half-breed that shouldn’t exist.” Slug uncrossed his arms and retraced his steps toward the doorway.  

“Slug, do not say that about-“ White Hat fell silent when he noted something with trepidation.

Slug was limping.

He hadn’t been limping when White Hat had seen him earlier in the day.

“Someone has hurt you.” White Hat said, a trickle of anger working its way into his voice.

“The Reaver that ambushed me outside of the mansion you claimed as your own did.” Slug continued along, not bothering to hide the limp now that the demon had seen it. “They don’t care for your rules, when you are not there to enforce them.”

White Hat joined Slug by his side and caught him gently by the arm. “What did they do?”

Slug shook his head.

“Tell me.” White Hat insisted, concerned. “I will not let whatever it was happen to you again.”

“You can’t always be around to protect me.” Slug didn’t pull away from White Hat’s touch but he didn’t relax into it either. “And since you won’t give me a key to the mansion, I am unable to come and go as I please.”

“You cannot...wait. You don’t have a key?” White Hat was perplexed and he gently turned Slug toward him so he could meet his eye. “Why don’t you have a key? I gave Veiko one to give to you.”

“You gave a Soul Guardian a key and told them to give it to a half breed, even though you do not allow them to have a key to your home. You should probably think about changing your locks, just in case one of them gets an idea to try to harm you.” Slug said bitterly.

White Hat opened his mouth to say something but his visible left eye widened in alarm when Slug’s pupils suddenly vanished as the blue glow intensified.

Was Slug...reacting to his touch negatively or was it...could it possibly be...

No, not again.

White Hat let go of Slug and moved before Slug raised his arm up all the way. Moved before Slug opened his mouth, revealing an array of thin, sharply pointed teeth, another indication of his Soul Guardian heritage. White Hat thrust his hand foward over Slug’s and winced as those pointy teeth snapped shut to bite deeply, drawing blood.

”Slug, stop. You are in no danger from your own body. You need to-” White Hat caught the scent of blood other then his own and glanced down. His jaw set over the sight of Slug digging his sharp fingernails against his own arms, drawing blood from the self-inflicted wounds as he made soft growls against the demons hand. White Hat was quick to use two of his pale tentacles to gently pry Slug’s hands away from his own arms and held them in place, to prevent the half human from harming himself further. White Hat felt Slug bite down harder on his hand, and felt, as well as saw, the tremble begin in Slug’s frame.

”Slug, do not-“ White Hat stopped speaking, quick to wrap his free arm around the half-human’s back before Slug’s body convulsed. White Hat held tight as the tremors racked Slug’s body and the demon could only wonder how long it would take Slug to recover this time.  When it was over, White Hat let his arm drop down and frees his hand from Slug’s teeth. Slowly, carefully, White Hat raised his uninjured hand to gently caress Slug’s right cheek, speaking softly. “It is all right. There is nothing for you to fear.” White Hat let his tendrils slowly slid away from Slug’s arm and dropped his hand the moment he saw the black pinprick of pupils return to Slug’s eyes.

“Did I...? Again?”  Hand to his chest, Slug didn’t appear to be aware of how close White Hat was as he dropped to his knees. “Dammit. That Reaver got me worse than I thought. I couldn't prevent myself from...”

“I thought you said you were able to put a halt to your Soul Guardian half attempting to harm the human half?”

”I can’t stop it.” Slug stared down at the gashes he had given himself with his own sharp nails. “I black out, lose myself to whatever instincts it is that Soul Guardians have, and when I come to, I’m injured.”

“Why did you not tell me?” White Hat reached out for Slug, but stopped when Slug scooted just out of range.

“Because you would hover and I wouldn’t be able to work if you insist on being near me.” Slug looked away from his arms and White Hat, before raising the back of his left hand over his mouth and coming away with blood. The half-human stilled. “I bit you?”

”I would rather you bite me than yourself. I saw you...you change, and I acted accordingly.  I heal faster than other beings.” White Hat showed Slug that the bite had nearly healed over.

“It’s getting worse.” Slug admitted quietly. “I may need to consider taking less confessions. Lead less services. I don’t want someone to see me black out and attack myself. I don’t need anyone to think I’m possessed, because that will just bring more problems.”

“I can help you rearrange some of your schedule.” White Hat hesitated, before he knelt down next to Slug and wrapped his arms around his half-human in a careful hug. White Hat held Slug firmly as he administered a few healing spells, for the wounds Slug had inflicted on himself and for whatever injuries the Reaver has caused. As White Hat cast his spells, the demon felt Slug slowly relax against him with a sigh. “I will not let a Reaver hurt you again. We will find a way to convince your body not to turn on itself.”

“Empty promises, White Hat.” Slug murmured against the demon in white. “You can’t save everyone. You can’t save me from myself, and I can’t forgive what has been done to me before you met me.”

“I will-“

“No, White Hat.” Slug pressed his hands agaisnt the demon’s chest. “I do not want to hear you say that you’ll protect me, when you can’t keep an eye on my me without making my job and yours harder. Do not make enemies of the Soul Guardians.”

White Hat opened his mouth to say something but with an upward malevolent glare from Slug, sighed instead.

“I want to...go home and rest.” Slug said into the following silence. “I always feel...out of sorts, after my Guardian half goes out of control.

“Of course.” White Hat said kindly, even if he was still worried. In a flash, he and Slug were gone from the darkened building.

In the shadows in the corner of the chapel, there was a soft green glow. Within seconds of White Hat and Slug leaving, the eerie grin was gone, as Black Hat took with him a juicy tidbit of possible future blackmail.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t forgotten about Lux Noir and hope to post the next chapter this weekend. But I really wanted to post this too because I’m having fun with the idea of this au.


End file.
